All is fair in love and war
by imflashpoint-addicted
Summary: this story is re-posted from the original all is fair in love and war by jack whitlock he asked me to continue writing for him so read and tell e what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note - Ok so the first two chapters of this story is copy and repartee cause my friend jack whitlock couldn't finish it. It might not be you guys expected because I'm a jam fan! So I'm sorry if you don't like it! Oh and I'm planning to add a few chapters at a time and finish this story to start a sequel and soe huge suprise are gonna hit sa and jules. Also I'm new to fan fiction ( well being a writer not a reader) so don't Scorpio me! Ok so on with the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the normal flashpoint characters, but I've added a few of my own. Enjoy!

"Can't we just talk about it?" I asked

"Sam, I tried, but unfortunately, you were just caught with your new girl friend at the wrong time." Jules told me.

"Jules..."

"No, Sam just leave me alone. Clearly, if you were cheating on me, I wasn't good enough for you, and that's fine by me! I NEVER loved you anyway!" Jules screamed at me.

"I would NEVER cheat on you! And that was not my girl friend, that was my-"

"Just cut the crap Sam. This is so like you! Always trying to cover your mistakes."

I tried to say something, but it felt like there was a big lump in my throat. I didn't say anything. I just turned around and shut the door. I could hear Jules get into her car and drive away. I was about to get my keys and go after her, but a voice inside me said 'no'. I walked up stairs, and punched the wall.

"DAMN IT SARAH!"

I walked over to my bed and sat there, after a while I put my hands on my face, with my arms resting on my knees and eventually got tired, rolled over onto my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, to my alarm going off at 6:00 a.m. I got ready for work. I went out side and opened my garage, to my new stingray. (Okay well new to me) And got went back inside, got my keys, and went outside and drove to work. I got there a half an hour earlier than I do, and went to the gym. I walked straight over to the punching bag, without wrapping my hands, and took my anger out on it. After a while team one walked in. I stopped, and looked at them.

"Jules.." I said walked towards her, but she simply turned around and walked away.

As I walked away, I heard Spike say,

"Sam must of did a major no no" Everyone laughed and they all left.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:45. Time top suit up. Everyone was in a group talking outside the men's locker room. I walked straight past them, turned the corner, just to find my locker painted hot pink, with very embarrassing pictures of me when I was younger. I had to get back at her for this. After all, all is far in love and war!

I didn't change anything in the first two chapters but from 3rd and up are my own 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the usual flashpoint character's, but I do own the other ones that.

P.S A stingray is a corvette

_I have to get her back... but how? What color does she hate sooo badly? Hmmmm..._

I was cut from my train thought as the lunch lady called my attencion back.

"Whad'll it be dear?" She asked

"Huh, I guess toast and dragon fruit"

"Alright, here you go"

"Thanks"

Spike and the others were siting at the usual table, _but should I sit by myself, I'm still the new kid... would I still be welcome there?_

I decided to sit by myself, and if they wanted me to sit with them they would call me over, but if they didn't well, I'll go back to plotting my revenge...

_So, as I was thinking, what does she hate so badly? Hmmm... Ha! I know-__**SPIDERS!**_

"SAM! Earth to Samtastic!" Spike was calling me

"Oh, yeah Spike?"

"You wanna sit with us? Or do ya wanna be a loner?"

"Ah, yeah sure" I got my dragon fruit and toast (yummy.) and walked over and sat down.

"Umm, I'll be right back guys" And Jules gave me a death glare as she walked in.

_Ha! I'd like to see that death glare __after__ she see's what I do to her locker!_

My stringray was waiting outside for me, I got in and drove to the local pet store.

"How may I help you sir?" A young girl asked me

"Hmm, what do you have for _**SPIDERS?**_"

"Just about every one, why?"

"Well, you see I'm in this fight with my girl friend, but she painted my locker hot pink, and I wanted to out do her... and she **hates** spiders, so I figured I could do that..."

"Okay. Does she hate bigger ones?"

"Ha! Yes, I took her up to my cottage, and there we have a wolf spider- his name is Boris- she wouldn't go outside, until I told her he was in the cottage."

"Alright, well we do have 3 tarantula's for sale, and a few dock & wolf spiders for sale."

"How bout any little ones?"

"Just a few,"

"Alright I'll take them all.. but do they move in the darkness? Cause I need them to move when she opens her locker"

"They'll move in the light, so cover up anywhere light comes through."

"Okay thanks"

"No, problem"

"Umm, if they're not all dead could I bring them back?"

"Sure, that'll be $42.50"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks"

I grabbed my bags and almost ran out to my car, got in and sped away.

_Revenge is soo sweet! Eat this Jules!_

I got back to the HQ and ran to Jules' lockeroom, and opened her locker ( she gave me the combo when we were dating) And took out my wallet, with veryembarrasing pictures of her, posted them all over her locker, then opened the_**SPIDERS **_bags, and quickly dumped them in her locker, and quickley slammed the door. And quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, Hope you enjoy! and ran back to the lunch room, and saw Jules get up, this time I returned her death glare, with a friendly smile. I sat down and took a bite of my toast and spit it out. I opened up my two pieces of toast and saw a bunch of pepper, _nice one_, and look at my drangon fruit and look a round at all of the tables, and saw that our salt shaker was empty, I smelt it, and sure enough... salt.

"Yumm! Pepper bread and salt dragon fruit. What do I have I wonder?" Lewis asked

"Probably nothing, she doesn't hate your-"

"!"

Everyone Inculding me got up and ran in to see a the biggest tarantuala (Boris Jr.) on her face, and the little jumpimg ones jumping into her shirt _Hahahahaha! Revege is soooooo sweet!_

"I'm going to get you back for this Samuel Markus Andrew Jonathan James Braddock!"

"After all, _All Is Fair In Love And War_" I heard Ed say


	3. Chapter 3

Jules pov

The Next day as I was walking to work I saw Sam ride by on his "kawasaki ninja". As I saw him ride off I started to wonder how his new girlfriend was. After when I got to work I had to go talk to Sarge. "hey Jules what's up?"he said. "not much just can I leave early today?"I asked."well I don't see why not, but may I ask why?"I stuttered for a second."yeah...uh... Just an appointment" "alright tell me when your leaving". As i was turning around to walker away i ran into Sam and fell over. "JULES! Im so sorry!" he put out his hand to help me up, but i smacked it away and got up myself . "Hey Jules im sorry how about we go to my house later and talk about it" he said."how dAre you Sam you do this to me and expect me to come to your house ?." "Jules it was sarah-" "and i bet shes nice" "Jules" Sam sighed "sorry but i havé somewhere i have to be sarge CAN i go now?" "yeah Jules go"  
>And with that i stormed of leaving Sam with nothing to say. "boss where is she going" Sam asked him. "she said she had a doctors appointment" "did she say anything else?" "no Sam sorry"Sarge replied. "that's fine" and I turned around and walked away.<p>

Jules' pov  
>" So is it positive?" I asked<br>" give me a second here"  
>"well you are..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jules' pov  
>" So is it positive?" I asked<br>" give me a second here"  
>"well you are..."<br>"certainly pregnant"the doctor said. I let put a sigh.  
>" and you are 2 months along" 2 months I thought I was with Sam 2 months ago." well if I'm 2 months how come I'm showing already?" I asked." well julianna you are pregnant with twin's, congratulations , is 1 month from know ok for your next appointment?" she asked. " yeah that's fine"<p>

I started walking home from returning to work and I saw sam behind me." Jules"he said " Jules I just want to talk" "fine" I said. " Sarah is my sister and I want to know why you left today" " ok great Sarah is your sister and I had a doctors appointment" " for what " he said " I'm pregnant Sam, " I said back. " is it mine" " wow Sam are you really accusing me of sleeping around with other guys every night? Sam I only made that mistake with you and I'll never do that again" and with that I turned to walk across the street without looking. " Jules" Sam screamed and ran after me and pushed me. I turned around and got up and saw Sam lying there unconscious and all bloody. I ran over to him and shouted for someone to call 911. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jules pov  
>As the ambulance got there I told them that he got hit by a bus and had to tell them all his basic information. when they loaded him in the back i got in with him and called Sarge to tell the team.<p>

half an hour later

"Hey Jules sorry it took so long how is he ?" Sarge asked with the team all behind him " I don't know he's still in surgery and and " I broke down crying " hey Jules it's okay" he looked at the rest of the team to give us some space . " hey It's not your fault" he told me rubbing my back " yes it is my fault I got made at him cause I thought he was cheating on me but it was his sister and I told him I was pregnant with his kids and I turned around and walked on the road without looking and he pushed me out of the way and got hit himself , he shouldn't have done that I deserve that I should of got hit by the bus not him" I looked up and saw that ex aaas standing there and then he said " Jules you know Sam wouldn't let you get hit and he loves you he wouldn't cheat on you and Did you say 'pregnant with his kids ?"ed said " yes I'm pregnant with twins" I replied " Jules you need to calm down honey for you and yours and sams kids here let's go sit down " Sarge said leading me to the chairs in the waiting room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>After about 4 hours a doctor finally came out " hey doc whats going on?" Sarge asked. " well he is done" in surgery now and in a room. He lost alot of blood has a broken sternum, arm , foot, had 5 stitches on his forehead and some more on his hands stomach and legs. He is under a seditive right now so he wont be awak for awhile. The body will heal itself it just needs time oh he is in the icu in room 1009." he said. " ok thanks doc"<p>

As we got to sam's room a nurse told us to only go in two at a time. Sarge and I went in first. Sarge left after a half an hour and let Ed go in then wordy then Lewis and then spike. After about three hours of sitting by sam's bed holding his hand Sarge came and got me to leave so he could drive me home.

The next few days went by fast and Sam just got moved to his own room. I walked into his room and sat down beside his bed. " jules" he said. " hey Sam are you feeling ok do you want me to call a nurse?" I said. " I'm sorry" he whispered. " Sam don't say sorry this was my fault I should of listened to you earlier, now I'm going to call a nurse to check you make sure your ok and then I have something to show you " I said with a smile. The nurse came in changed his bandages checked him and helped him sit up. " so what did you want to show me?" Sam asked me. "here" I said grabbing something out of my purse " it's a sonogram I'm pregnant with sextuplets " "it's beautiful wait thats 6 jsnt it " he said breath taken. I pulled up my shirt exposing my stomach which looked like I was 4 months " I will always be here for you and these kids whether you want it or not" he said leaning towards me. " I'll always want you here for us" I replied putting my forehead against his. " I love you Jules and these kids" he said moving a strand of hair from my face. " I love you to Sam" I said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. " I can't wait till your out of the hospital" i said laughing. I rested my head against his shoulder " this isn't hurting you is it" I asked. " no I like it" he replied."good cause nothing in the world would move from this spot " I said laughing. We sat  
>there without saying anything for a few minutes.<p>

SAMs pov  
>Jules and I sat there for a few minutes without talking. I had my arm around her and her head was resting on my shoulder. All of a sudden she jumped up and puked on the floor. " Jules" I yelled. Luckily a nurse was walking by and she came in.". Are you ok honey do you need to get Checked?" she asked Jules. " no I'm fine thank you" " are you sure" " yeah I'm pregnant so it's just morning sickness" I replied. "did you just say that your pregnant?" I heard somebody from the door say but I wasn't sure on who it was. "julianna did you just say you were pregnant?". <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Jules pov<p>

"dad, what are you doing here?" I asked. " Julianna let's go for a walk and talk" he said. I started walking towards the door and my dad turned and followed. "julianna tell me everything"  
>" yes I'm pregnant with sextuplets and I know your disappointed in me" I said looking at the floor. " your not getting an abortion are you?" he asked me. "no I'm not I wanted kids and Sam already would give the world for them so were starting a family together" I replied" wether you like it or not I'm going to" I said again. " Jules I will be there for you and your family every step of the way" my dad replied. " your my baby girl I'm not going to miss out on this part of your life if it was a mistake oh well I'll still be there for your family and I will love these kids like my other grandchildren" he said pulling me into a hug. " are you going to treat Sam like your other daughter inlaws?" " well I don't now about that" he replied. " dad it wasn't sam's fault, it was mine and if you don't treat him like family than I'm not gonna hang around" I said. " well I will treat him like my son in law" he replied and I'll try to get your brothers to treat him like a brother in law.<p>

Sorry this was short but again they are easier to read ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SAMs pov  
>" ok sam if you do anything to hurt julianna or any of these kids remember she has me and 4 brothers" mr Callaghan said. " yes sir I don't plan on hurting Jules or the kids I love them already sir" I replied " ok that's god Sam I like you already, oh and you can call me jack" he said . " ok thank you jack" I replied smiling as Jules came and lied on my bed beside me and I put an arm around her and kissed her on the check. Then a doctor came in."how long do i have to stay here for doc" I asked. " around 3 more days" he replied. " your kidding me Right he gets hit by a bus and he's barley in here a week?" spike said as he walked in. " shut up spike " Jules said back " I'm glad he is getting out soon " she said again. "oh and a little birdie told me that I am going to be an uncle of. Six I knew I would be able to babysit but this is going to take the hole team for you to get a day off "<p>

1 month later

"Sam I don't fit in anything I'm to fat" Jules complained  
>" Jules your not fat your pregnant and beautiful besides well go get you more clothes later today " I replied carefully choosing my words<br>" I'm to fat and don't say I'm not I'm 2 months along and look like 6 oh and I have a appointment tomorrow around 12:00pm" she said  
>" ok cause I have one at 12:30"<br>Even though it has been a month I still have a cast on my arm and a walking cast from the toe to just above my knee. I was hoping they will take the casts of tomorrow so I can help jules cause it is getting hard for her to do stuff and she has to take care of me, herself and the sextuplets.

Tomorrow

" Jules, Jules sweetheart it's time to get up now honey" I said gently shaking her shoulder" it's 11:30


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"11:30!" Jules exclaimed. "How are we going to get there in time, I still have to make breakfast! "she exclaimed.

"Jules I already made you a jam sandwich to go" I said.

Handing her a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap.

"ok miss Callaghan your babies look healthy and everything seems to be going smoothly, would you like to know the genders of them?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please" Jules said looking at me.

"Ok I'll be right back"

"I can't believe that we get to know the genders already!" Jules said.

"Ok so this baby here is a boy, along with this one." the doctor said pointing to one of the baby's and then to one under it.

"These three are girls" she gestured to three babies and then pointed to one

"and this one is a boy" she said.

"I would like to see you here in 2 weeks" the doctor said "how about a Thursday" she asked.

"a Thursday would be great" I replied smiling.

"You don't need to make an appointment on the way I have you one booked"

"Ok Mr. Braddock I don't want these casts of for two more weeks" the doctor told me.

"Can I get them taken off on a Thursday?" I asked.

"I don't know I was thinking the Monday after that" the doctor replied.

"Come on please I'm going to be here for my girlfriends appointment " I said.

"come on I need to help her around the house and I was supposed to get them of today"

"Alright then we'll see" the doctor said.

"Thank you I said as I grabbed my black SRU sweater and grabbed Jules' hand as we walked out of the hospital.

"Sam you shouldn't be in a hurry to get your cast's off" Jules said.

"Jules I need to be able to help you around the house with you getting further along your pregnancy and it's hard with the casts on" I said back.

" well I don't want you to get them off to early and get them on again, cause I'll really need your help then" she said back.

"we'll just see what happens when the day comes" I said as we finally got to the car and I pulled her into a kiss and opened her door and closed it as she got in.

"Sam are you fine with hotdogs for

Dinner?" jules asked me later after we got home.

"Sweetie I'm fine with hotdogs, just let me make dinner" I said.

"Ok fine but I want French fries with them Jules said as she set the temperature on the oven for the fries and then went and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Jules you know were going to have to move there is only 2 room's upstairs." I said as I put the hotdogs in the pot and the fries in the oven.

"I know do you want to start looking know?" she asked me pulling her laptop towards her.

"Sure I said as she typed in the adress to loom at houses listed on the internet and clicked on refine search.

"Make it at least 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms" I said

"And a pool and some land" Jules said.

"Jules how many hotdogs do you want" I asked after putting 3 on my own plate and a handful of fries.

"4 please " she said and looked at me as a I put 4 hotdogs on her plate and a handful of fries and brought our plates to the table.

"I narrowed it down to 3 from the 5 we chose" she said.

"well I don't really like that one the outside looks shity and if were paying that much it better be good" i said.

" so well look at the two tomorrow then" I said grabbing our plates and putting them in them on the dishwasher and then we walked up staires to bed.


End file.
